Great Mom?
by FORHAENIM
Summary: Kisah tentang Lee Hyukjae, istri dari seorang Lee Donghae dan juga ibu dari bayi menggemaskan bernama Haru. GS! RNR please!


**Pairing** : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae)

 **Summary** : Ibu hebat, ya?

 **Rated** : T+ (Semi M)

 **Genre** : Romance, Family++

 **Warning** : GS/Genderswitch! Tidak jelas dan sedikit aneh. A bit out of character. Sorry for typo(s)! Just click close button if you don't like it. Thanks.

* * *

.

.

.

"Uh sayang~"

Pandangan Laki-laki yang sedari tadi terpaku pada layar ipad seketika berpendar, bibir tipisnya tertarik pelan ketika sepasang mata sayu miliknya menangkap sosok wanita yang tengah mengendong seorang bayi seraya menciumi pipi-pipi gembil sang bayi dengan gemas.

"Hey, sepertinya kau belum bisa berjauhan dengan Haru."

Donghae, lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi istri dan anaknya itu bersuara seraya meraih cangkir kopi hitam pekat miliknya, meneguknya perlahan lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan tas besar berisi berbagai macam tektek bengek keperluan bayi seraya merengkuh bayi mungil kesayangannya dengan telaten.

"Ah, andai saja aku bisa membawa Haru ke kantor."

Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae, wanita yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk itu mendesah pelan. Ia menatap sang suami dengan pandangan sedikit menyendu, "Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa."

"Kau sebenarnya bisa bersama Haru sepanjang waktu, sayang. Aku sudah menawarkanmu untuk _resign_ , tapi ya... aku akan selalu menghargai segala keputusanmu."

Hyukjae kembali mendesah pelan. Ditatapnya mata bulat sang putri yang tengah menatap lekat dirinya. Bahkan jika Hyukjae resign dan berleha-leha di rumah dan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan Haru, ia tak perlu takut segala kebutuhannya tak tercukupi dengan baik, suaminya ini sangat kaya sekali- jika kalian ingin tahu.

Tapi ini bukan hanya sekedar masalah materi, Hyukjae merasa jika saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk ia melepaskan pekerjaan yang sudah lama ia impikan itu. Lagipula Hyukjae juga sadar jika nanti ia memang harus benar-benar berhenti dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya, namun ia masih menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku kan, Hae?"

Hyukjae bertanya seraya memeluk putri mungilnya yang sedikit terisak. Memikirkan ucapan Donghae barusan membuatnya teringat dengan izin sang suami ketika ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk kembali ke kantor setelah masa cuti hamil dan melahirkannya habis. Dan ia merasa sangat bersyukur ketika suami tampannya itu setuju dan tidak mempermasalahkan keinginannya tersebut.

Donghae menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum. "Sudah kukatakan aku akan selalu menghargai semua keputusanmu, lagipula selagi kau bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik, aku tak masalah."

Hyukjae tersenyum. Jika saja tak ada meja makan yang terbentang ditengah tubuhnya dan Donghae, ingin rasanya wanita itu memeluk sang suami yang tengah tersenyum seraya menatap dalam kearahnya.

"Lanjutkan sarapanmu, Haru Appa."

Hyukjae memilih fokus dengan putrinya kembali, bisa gerah dia jika bertatapan terus dengan suaminya seperti tadi. Donghae terkekeh kecil lalu beralih menyuapkan pancake buah ke dalam mulutnya, masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda jika Hyukjae sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Haru Appa' atau sebagainya yang berkaitan dengan kata 'Appa', ia merasa menjadi Donghae yang lain.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat membuat Hyukjae yang tengah mengelus punggung Haru refleks mendongak, dahinya berkerut ketika Jung _Ahjumma_ , asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya itu berjalan tergopoh kearah meja makan.

"Ada apa, _Ahjumma_?"

"Nyonya Lee sudah datang, Tuan."

Baru saja Donghae dan Hyukjae ingin bangkit menyambut sang tamu, suara ketukan heels yang menggema terdengar bergerak mendekat kearah ruang makan.

"Dimana cucuku? Haru-ya~"

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae. Ibu dari seorang bayi yang baru berusia 4 bulan itu merupakan istri dari pemilik sebuah perusahaan tekstil terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu juga menjabat sebagai _General Manager_ di perusahaan yang sudah terkenal di seantero Asia tersebut. Hubungan boss dan bawahan yang terjalin antara Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae, suaminya, membuat mereka menjadi dekat dan sempat berpacaran sekitar kurang lebih 1 tahun sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah.

Masih disibukkan dengan segala tektek bengek pekerjaan membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae menunda untuk mempunyai momongan sebelum akhirnya Haru hadir dalam perut Hyukjae di usia pernikahan mereka yang telah menginjak 8 bulan.

Mempunyai suami yang bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya membuat Hyukjae merasa nyaman namun merasa tak nyaman di beberapa kesempatan. Semua permintaannya selama mengandung Haru bisa terpenuhi dengan mudah, namun sifat Donghae yang sangat posesif kadang membuatnya tak nyaman juga.

Dari awal pernikahannya dengan Donghae sampai Hyukjae mengandung Haru, suaminya itu memang tak mempermasalahkan keinginannya untuk tetap bekerja. Bahkan kadang Donghae bergurau jika ia justru senang karna ia bisa bertemu dengan istri kesayangan setiap hari.

Namun ketika usia kandungannya memasuki 7 bulan, Hyukjae yang yang mulai kewalahan dengan perutnya memilih cuti. Tentu saja suaminya yang super protektif itu sangat mendukung keinginannya tersebut, melihat Hyukjae berseliweran di kantor membuat Donghae gelisah dan bahkan Donghae kadang melupakan pekerjaannya karna sibuk memperhatikan Hyukjae. Lagipula sebenarnya tanpa Hyukjae bekerja seperti itu pun, Donghae yang memang dasarnya sudah sangat mapan tentu saja tidak akan membuat Hyukjae merasa kekurangan sedikitpun. Namun kembali lagi kepada sifat pengertian Donghae, ia juga tak akan memaksakan kehendak sang istri.

.

.

.

Donghae merapikan jas berwarna navy yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Ia melirik kearah Hyukjae yang tengah sibuk dengan tas-nya, pasangan suami istri itu memutuskan untuk berangkat dan pulang bersama jika menyangkut urusan kantor. Lelaki tampan dengan potongan rambut spiky itu tersenyum melihat sang istri yang tampak gugup. 6 bulan cuti dan benar-benar lepas dari urusan kantor membuat Hyukjae sudah pasti merasa canggung ketika ia kembali bekerja di kantor hari ini.

"Sudah siap?"

Hyukjae menoleh. Bibirnya ikut tertarik ketika melihat sang suami yang juga tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan, "Ya, tentu saja."

Pasangan serasi itu melangkah bersama memasuki perusahaan besar milik seorang Lee Donghae. Semua orang di perusahaan ini tentu saja sudah mengetahui hubungan kedua orang yang selalu bersikap ramah kepada para karyawan itu. Bahkan Donghae menggelar pesta besar-besaran dengan semua karyawan dalam rangka acara pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae dulu.

Namun walaupun begitu, _CEO_ utama dan _General Manager_ mereka itu tetap bersikap profesional sekalipun hubungan mereka sudah diketahui oleh semua karyawan di perusahaan besar tersebut.

"Nah,"

Donghae merapikan rambut Hyukjae yang terjuntai ke depan ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift. Kebetulan sekali hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam sini.

Hyukjae menatap kearah Donghae dengan pandangan heran. Usapan tangan Donghae yang masih terasa di rambutnya membuat wanita manis itu sedikit bingung.

"Selamat bekerja kembali, Nona Lee. Aku harap kau bisa terus membuat perusahaan ini menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku, Lee Donghae, selaku pemilik perusahaan ini mohon kerja sama darimu dengan sangat."

Mata bulat Hyukjae mengerjap ketika sebuah hisapan lembut singgah di bibir berlapis lipstick merah mudah miliknya. Detik selanjutnya Hyukjae terdengar mendengus pelan.

"Ya! Mana ada petinggi perusahaan yang memberikan salam selamat datang kepada karyawan-nya dengan ciuman seperti itu!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Ia memilih sibuk dengan ipad-nya kembali, mengabaikan sang istri yang tampak mempoutkan bibirnya, pose merajuk.

"Apa kau bersikap seperti itu kepada semua karyawan disini? Huh!"

Alis Donghae refleks berkerut ketika ia mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang menurutnya sangat tak masuk akal seperti itu. Ia diam-diam terkekeh dalam hati ketika melihat aksi merajuk sang istri yang menggemaskan. Ck, Donghae heran, bahkan istrinya itu sudah menjadi seorang ibu, bagaimana bisa Hyukjae masih bisa merajuk seperti itu.

Ting!

Pintu lift yang terbuka menyadarkan sepasang suami istri tersebut. Hyukjae yang tadi sempat merajuk sibuk membenarkan bajunya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari lift, meninggalkan Donghae tanpa berkata apapun. Ruangan Donghae dan Hyukjae memang berada di lantai yang berbeda. Hyukjae di lantai 3 dan Donghae di lantai 7.

"Hey!"

Hyukjae membalikan tubuhnya refleks. Ia dapat menangkap figur Donghae yang tengah beridiri searah dengannya di dalam lift.

"Lee Hyukjae, fighting!"

Pintu lift tertutup. Menelan Donghae yang tengah tersenyum seraya mengepalkan tangannya kearah Hyukjae. Sudut-sudut bibir Hyukjae tertarik, ia tersenyum lembut. Kenapa ia bisa mencintai suaminya itu sih, huh! Dasar Lee Donghae!

.

.

.

"Hyukjae _Noona_!"

Hyukjae mendongak ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Wanita berambut hitam legam itu tersenyum lebar, "Oh, Minho-ya!"

Hyukjae tergelak ketika seorang pemuda tinggi menubruk tubuhnya pelan, memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Woah aku senang sekali melihat _Noona_ kembali bekerja."

"Kau bisa saja, Minho-ya." Hyukjae memukul pelan bahu pemuda yang menjabat sebagai asistennya tersebut. Choi Minho, pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi bak model itu sudah berjasa menggantikan posisi Hyukjae untuk sementara ketika ibu Haru itu cuti hamil dan melahirkan.

Sebenarnya bisa saja pihak perusahaan mencari orang untuk menjadi _General Manager_ sementara, namun Hyukjae beranggapan jika ia lebih percaya melimpahkan semua tugasnya kepada Minho. Lagipula pemuda yang berumur 3 tahun dibawahnya itu juga senang-senang saja dilimpahkan tugas oleh Hyukjae, dan lagi, Hyukjae selalu memberikannya bonus di awal bulan selama wanita itu cuti. Tentu saja Minho semakin semangat walaupun ia harus rela mengorbankan lebih banyak waktunya bahkan sampai lembur.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Haru? _Noona_ menyewa babysitter?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi miliknya, kursi yang sudah cukup lama ia tinggalkan karna cuti. Ah, betapa Hyukjae merindukan semua yang ada disini.

"Aku dan Donghae sepakat untuk menitipkan Haru pada ibuku selama kami bekerja. Lagipula ibuku sepertinya senang sekali dititipi Haru, ia bahkan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Haru dengan serius. Mungkin ibuku merasa kesepian karna kedua putrinya sudah menikah dan dibawa para suami."

Minho membeo. "Jadi Haru akan bersama ibumu sampai kau dan Donghae Hyung pulang dan menjemputnya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk tegas. "Dan lagi aku merasa enggan jika harus menitipkan Haru kepada pengasuh, untung saja ibu dan ibu mertuaku sangat menyangi Haru. Bahkan aku yakin jika hari ini saja Haru susah diperebutkan oleh kedua nenek-nya itu." Wanita itu mendesah pelan, lucu juga memikirkan ibu dan ibu mertuanya yang berebut perhatian Haru.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Minho menyimpan tas kerjanya diatas meja miliknya yang berhadapan dengan meja Hyukjae. "Ah, aku begitu merindukan Haru. Lain kali ajak dia ke kantor ya, Noona!"

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan seraya mengiyakan permintaan Minho. "Sekarang lebih baik kau temani aku melepas rindu dengan suasana kantor dan karyawan lain." Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang cukup luas itu, matanya menyipit melihat meja-meja yang masih terlihat kosong, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 kurang 20 menit. "Kemana yang lain? Huh, sepertinya aku keliru mempercayakan mereka padamu."

Minho gelagapan.

"Ya! Tidak seperti itu, _Noona_!"

.

.

.

Donghae mengendurkan dasinya pelan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat diatas keypad laptop terangkat, mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Ayah satu anak itu mendengus pelan, bahkan saat ini belum termasuk jam makan siang, tapi Donghae sudah merasa penat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hah~"

Ia menyadarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Matanya perlahan terpejam, mungkin tidur sebentar tidak akan menjadi masalah.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Donghae sedikit terperanjat di tempatnya ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah luar. Ia berdecak pelan, beginilah resiko seorang petinggi perusahaan, harus selalu siap jika dihadapkan pada segala situasi di kantor.

 **Cklek!**

"Permisi, _Sajangnim_."

Baru saja Donghae ingin mempersilahkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan-nya untuk masuk, seorang wanita yang terlihat membawa beberapa berkas berjalan kearahnya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruangan Donghae.

Sudut bibit Donghae berkedut. Ia kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi seraya memejamkan mata-nya. Membiarkan suara heels menggema mengisi kekosongan di ruangan Donghae yang luas.

"Maaf mengganggu, _Sajangnim_. Aku memerlukan beberapa tanda tanganmu."

Mata sayu Donghae terbuka. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah wanita yang dengan senang hati menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepadanya. "Tunggu sebentar." Donghae mengambil pena lalu mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan.

Wanita dihadapannya mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan kearah rak berisi buku yang berada di samping kanan meja seorang Lee Donghae. Mendengar suara heels yang kembali bergema, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kearah seorang wanita yang tampak serius memilih buku di dalam rak di depannya.

"Apa yang kau cari, Nona Lee?"

Wanita itu, Lee Hyukjae, menoleh kearah Donghae. "Aku sedang mencari buku untuk refrensi, siapa tau saja kau punya beberapa."

Donghae ber-oh ria lalu kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang dibawa oleh istrinya itu. Membiarkan Hyukjae sibuk mencari buku yang dibutuhkannya.

Setelah selsai menandatangani berkas yang dibawa Hyukjae, Donghae memilih untuk menyadarkan tubuhnya kembali ke sandaran kursi. Baru saja ia ingin memberitahu Hyukjae jika ia sudah selsai menandatangai semua berkas, matanya terpaku melihat Hyukjae yang tengah berkecak pinggang membelakanginya.

Donghae mengatur nafasnya. Istrinya itu, walaupun sudah menjadi ibu dan bahkan baru beberapa bulan cuti melahirkan, tubuhnya masih terlihat sangat fantastis di mata Donghae. Pinggangnya yang ramping terbungkus lekat oleh blazer yang dikancingkan dibagian bawah, dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang putih dan jenjang, terekspos karna istrinya itu memakai rok sepan diatas lutut. Dan jangan lupakan juga tubuh Hyukjae yang walaupun terlihat tetap ramping, namun tubuhnya juga tampak semakin berisi di beberapa bagian. Efek sesudah hamil malah membuat tubuh istrinya itu terlihat semakin aduhai.

Donghae berani bertaruh jika sebagian orang pasti tidak akan menyangka jika Hyukjae sudah menikah dan bahkan baru saja melahirkan seorang putri cantik beberapa bulan lalu. Ah, Donghae jadi rindu pada bayi menggemaskan yang selalu menemaninya tidur diatas tempat tidur selain Hyukjae.

Laki-laki berambut dark brown itu menggeram pelan ketika melihat Hyukjae sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya. Posisinya yang sedari tadi memang membelakangi Donghae membuat suaminya itu bisa melihat lekukan pinggulnya yang tampak begitu nyata.

Donghae menggerakan kakinya pelan, membuat roda pada kursinya berputar, bergerak mendekat kearah Hyukjae yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sepasang mata Hyukjae membulat ketika merasakan sesuatu bergerak diatas pinggulnya, meremasnya pelan namun intens. Wanita itu mendengus dalam hati, ia baru ingat jika ia tengah berada di ruangan Donghae dan hanya berdua dengan suami tampannya itu. Hyukjae terdiam. Membiarkan tangan-tangan Donghae bergerak di sekitar pinggul dan bahkan sesekali tangan nakal suaminya itu singgah diatas pantat kencang Hyukjae.

" _Sajangnim_?"

Donghae dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang sempat menjamah tubuh bagian belakang sang istri. Pengusaha sukses tersebut berdehem pelan seraya mengatur mimik wajahnya yang terlihat panik, membuat Hyukjae yang sudah membalikan tubuhnya kearah Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"Ada masalah, _Sajangnim_?"

"Ehmm, ti-tidak."

Donghae menggerakan kakinya pelan hingga kursi yang ia duduki bergeser kembali mendekati meja kerjanya. Laki-laki berbibir tipis itu tampak menetralkan nafasnya yang jika Hyukjae lihat sedikit tak beraturan. Donghae merutuk dalam hati, bisa-bisanya dia kelepasan seperti itu. Dasar Lee Donghae!

Lain halnya dengan Donghae yang tengah sibuk memaki dirinya sendiri, Hyukjae justru terkekeh pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Donghae yang berpura-pura tengah fokus pada laptop didepannya. Hyukjae mengerti. Ia tak mempermasalahkan tindakan suaminya tadi, lagipula ia tahu ayah dari putrinya itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Donghae yang terlihat agak berantakan. Dengan dasi yang sudah tak terpasang dengan rapi, rambut dengan spiky style-nya yang terlihat mulai acak-acakan, jangan lupakan juga raut wajah Donghae yang cukup menunjukkan jika suaminya itu sedang dalam keadaan tak terlalu baik.

Donghae terperanjat ketika merasakan sebuah tangan halus mampir di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang penat."

Sudut bibir tipis Donghae tertarik. Laki-laki itu kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan tangan mulus sang istri. Tangannya refleks terangkat dan kembali singgah di pinggul menggoda sang istri.

Donghae sungguh tampan sekalipun penampilannya sedikit berantakan. Refleks Hyukjae menundukan tubuhnya dan-

Cup!

Donghae dengan cepat membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu sempat mampir di bibir tipisnya yang terasa kering. Ia mendongak, menatap Hyukjae yang masih betah dengan posisi berdiri seraya menundukkan wajahnya kearah Donghae yang tengah duduk di kursinya.

Dengan gemas Donghae meremas lembut pinggul Hyukjae, membuat wanita di hadapannya itu mendesis pelan. Dalam sekali tarikan, tubuh ramping Hyukjae sudah berada diatas pangkuan Donghae dengan posisi duduk menyamping. Binar-binar gelisah tergambar di mata Hyukjae. Tentu saja, bagaimana jika seseorang memergoki mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini? Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah diketahui oleh semua orang di perusahaan, tetap saja rasanya kurang etik jika ketahuan bermesraan di jam kerja seperti sekarang.

Merasakan tangan sang suami yang masih betah diatas pinggulnya, tangan-tangan putih Hyukjae pun ikut bergerak kearah leher Donghae. Ayah dari Lee Haru itu mendesah pelan ketika merasakan pijatan-pijatan pelan tangan mungil Hyukjae di tengkuk- nya, nyaman sekali. Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan tangan Hyukjae yang perlahan turun ke bahunya.

Donghae hampir saja terbuai ketika tangan Hyukjae kembali meraih wajahnya dan memijat-mijat pelan dahinya. Tubuhnya yang tadi serasa kaku mulai membaik, istrinya ini memang luar biasa.

"Hey jangan tidur saat jam kerja."

Donghae membuka matanya cepat, matanya yang sayu terlihat sedikit memerah. Pijatan-pijatan tangan Hyukjae berhasil membuatnya terbuai dan hampir saja terbang ke alam mimpi. Ia mendesah pelan, walaupun tubuhnya sudah terasa sedikit lebih baik, namun tetap saja ia masih penat dan butuh sesuatu untuk membuatnya tak lesu seperti ini.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Donghae begini juga sudah pasti mempunyai alasan tertentu. Umur Haru yang baru menginjak 4 bulan membuat mereka, dirinya dan Donghae, masih terbiasa untuk selalu siaga menjaga putri kecil mereka terutama di malam hari. Mereka memang mempunyai asisten rumah tangga, namun tetap saja jika menyangkut urusan Haru, Hyukjae dan Donghae sepakat untuk mengurus mereka tanpa bantuan pengasuh.

Dan selama masa cuti kerja kemarin, Hyukjae tak pernah lepas menjaga Haru seharian disaat Donghae bekerja. Dan malam harinya Donghae lah yang akan bergantian menjaga putri kecil mereka, takut-takut Haru menangis di tengah malam. Donghae tak masalah, istrinya bahkan dari pagi terus mengurusi anaknya, bahkan tak jarang Hyukjae hanya tidur beberapa jam karna Haru terus-terusan ingin menyusu pada ibunya.

Tentu saja mereka memang sama-sama lelah, namun terkadang Hyukjae merasa jika Donghae lebih merasakan lelah dibanding dirinya. Siang hari harus berkutat dengan ratusan dokumen dan rapat sana-sini, sedangkan sesampainya di rumah ia harus menjadi ayah siaga untuk Haru.

Hyukjae memajukan wajahnya, menyentuhkan bibirnya yang berpoles lipstick merah muda keatas bibir tipis Donghae.

"Supaya kau segar kembali."

Donghae menyipitkan matanya. Sudah terhitung 2 kali Hyukjae memberinya ciuman singkat seperti tadi di waktu yang berdekatan. Hm, kembalinya Hyukjae dari cuti sepertinya sedikit menguntungkan Donghae. Selain ia bisa melihat istrinya sesuka hati, sikap Hyukjae yang agak berbeda dari sebelum mereka memiliki Haru juga membuatnya cukup senang.

Giliran Donghae yang memajukan wajahnya, meraih bibir menggoda Hyukjae dan membawanya kedalam ciuman basah. Hyukjae memang sempat kaget, namun ia membiarkan Donghae meraup bibirnya sesuka hati. Lumatan-lumatan Donghae membuat Hyukjae terbuai untuk menggerakan bibirnya, mengimbangi gerakan-gerakan Donghae yang sudah lebih dulu membuatnya berdesir, menciptakan ciuman yang benar-benar intim diantara keduanya.

Tangan Hyukjae yang bertengger di leher Donghae mengendur, Donghae yang tengah menikmati sesi menghisap dan melumat bibir manis Hyukjae merengut ketika merasakan Hyukjae menarik wajahnya menjauhi wajah Donghae secara tiba-tiba. Membuat bibir Donghae yang merasa belum ingin lepas tertarik dan berakhir dengan bibirnya yang terbuka dan terasa kosong. Menampakkan ekspresi lucu di wajah pengusaha sukses tersebut.

Hyukjae terkekeh lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Donghae tanpa berkata apapun. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap sebal kearah sang istri yang tengah membereskan beberapa berkas yang beberapa saat lalu sudah ditandatangani oleh suaminya tersebut.

"Terimakasih, _Sajangnim_. Aku permisi."

Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia bangkit dari atas kursinya dan berniat memanggil Hyukjae. Namun semua kata-kata yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya kembali tertelan ketika Hyukjae yang tengah membuka pintu ruang kerjanya berbalik kearah Donghae seraya tersenyum manis.

" _Fighting_ , Haru _Appa!_ "

Sudut-sudut bibir Donghae tertarik lebar. Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae keluar dan menutup pintu ruangannya dari arah luar. Lenyap sudah rasa penat dan lelahnya, Donghae berjalan kearah kursinya kembali. Tentu saja senyuman manis masih terulas di bibir tipisnya.

"Ah, Haru-ya~"

.

.

* * *

Hello guys! bawa ff baru dan ini niatnya chaptered tapi gak terlalu panjang. Greget aja tiba-tiba pengen nulis beginian, semoga suka ya, hehe. Dan buat ff She's My Wife, lagi proses, sorry ya :( sorry juga kalo nemu banyak typo, sorry bangeeeeeeeeet.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya, thanks juga buat yang udah baca!

Lots of love for readers pokoknya:^)

* * *

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
